


Was He Better Than Me?

by HeyItsMavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Job, Daddy Kink, I apologize if this sucks, M/M, Smut, This is my first time in the fandom, implied mavin, it's almost 3 am, micheoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsMavin/pseuds/HeyItsMavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff finds out something and isn't too happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was He Better Than Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> This is my first time writing for this fandom, and it's been a loooooong time since I have written smut of any sort. Though i'm not keen on the ending, I apologize if there are any mistakes. it's late and this just sparked. This is a one shot, but if you'd like me to add on, send me a prompt and I'd be happy to write it!
> 
> (I mostly ship Mavin, but I must say I like Micheoff too!)

“So, was he better than me?”

Michael's head snaps up as he hears Geoff's voice snake into his ear. It's biting and aggressive. The redhead gulps in confusion and mild arousal, jolts run along his spine while desire twists in his stomach.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Genuine confusion laces his tone as he turns to face the older male who is leaning against the office door, his tattooed arms crossed against his chest, his blue eyes blazing. Laughter bubbles mirthlessly from his lips.

“You didn't think I'd find out, did you?” Michael's thoughts are blank as to what he's referring before sighing in annoyance.

“Dude, seriously, fuck off. I'm in no mood for this cryptic shit you're pulling right now.” within seconds the door to the office is closed and locked with a click. Geoff strides to the red-head before grabbing a fistful of curls at the base of his scalp and yanking back harshly. Michael's pained gasps are like music to his ears.

“I was in no mood to find Gavin's lips around your cock yesterday, you little whore.” Michael gulps in realization. _Oh fuck. _Bits and pieces of yesterday afternoon come into his muddled thoughts. “Nothing to say baby?” Geoff coos venomously, interrupting his broken thinking. Tracing his pulse point with his finger tip__

__“It was a mistake...” Michael whispers daring to make eye contact._ _

__“Answer the question from earlier; was he better than me?” with another sharp pull Michael whimpered._ _

__“No, god no! D-daddy. Fuck Daddy you're really starting to hurt me...” tears welled in his golden eyes, unaware of what was just done. Geoff released him, his own dick pulsing at the sound of 'Daddy' falling from the Jersey boys' plump lips._ _

__“Daddy, huh?” he smirks at the blush creeping onto freckled skin._ _

__“I-I...” Michael tries to explain, Geoff stops him._ _

__“Get on your knees." he states. "You want to be a little whore, Daddies gonna treat you like one baby boy. I'm gonna put those pretty lips to work around my hard cock more than what you're used too.” Michael obliges obediently, his knees find the carpet in front of dark blue jeans, hands flick to undo the belt and button for easy access. Geoff's swollen member springs free, precum oozing from the tip, before his hand is yet again pushed into dark rust colored curls. Fingertips pressing forward as he feels warm, wet heat envelope him entirely._ _

__“Deeper.” he moans, before fucking his mouth slightly so it's pushed to the back of his lovers' mouth, vibrations of protest slide up the sensitive organ, keeping him there until his throat constricts. He lets Michael go as his cock is pulled out from red lips, trails of spit drip to his chin, his flushed face and teary eyes make Geoff grab at the young man, slamming him into a bruising kiss._ _

__“Ugh, Daddy..” Michael whines brokenly, as a tongue laps at his throat followed by teeth nipping flesh._ _

__“You're so hot when you call me that.”_ _

__“I want you. I want to make you cum.” he mumbles hazily in lust, Geoff pulls him towards the couch before Michael takes the initiative and straddles his hips, forcing the outline of his cock to press against the man underneath him. The red-head looks beautiful on top. He's grinding, forcing friction between the two. Both gasp and pant, uncaring who hears._ _

__“Michael, baby. You're so beautiful, I'm so fucking close. Keep going..grind Daddy harder.”_ _

__“You want me to make you cum, Daddy?” Michael moans seductively watching and bucking his hips._ _

__“I wanna cum in your pretty mouth.” soon his baby boy is back on his knees again. Mouth open, ready and waiting. It's like a switch, Geoff cums harder than he has in years, spurting his seed into a sexy, waiting mouth. Michael greedily swallows it all, licking his lips to get what he may have missed, jumping to his feet._ _

__“Never would of pegged you with a Daddy fetish.” Geoff quips standing up as well._ _

__“You seemed to enjoy it.” Michael shot back._ _

__“Oh I did.” he tucks himself back into his jeans before joining Michael by the door before unlocking it._ _

__“By the way, tell Gavin that I'm breaking his fucking nose if he comes near your cock again.”_ _

__Michael chuckles before walking out the door._ _

__“Yes Daddy.”_ _


End file.
